Halloween
by PMK nut
Summary: AU Hogwarts Halloween dance and all the couples are out to play! BoyxBoy / GirlxGirl - HarryDraco NevilleRon GinnyHermione haha! Fun oneshot with serious sequel TBA Enjoy!


**Halloween**

**Ok guys, lots and lots of OOCness in this (forgive me T_T) **

**Pairings: HarryXDraco (yay xD), NevilleXRon (giggle - Nev's the manly one), GinnyXHermione (lol, why not? =D) **

**Not to be taken seriously, sequel will be more serious but this just for fun **

**Enjoy! **

**PMK nut xxx**

"Harry, you ready yet?" Ron asked, polishing his vampire teeth with the tip of his finger.

"Nearly.." Harry replied, fixing the animal ears he'd been made to wear as his costume. He ruffled his hair a bit to cover the hair band to which the ears were attached. He wore a plain white shirt and blue jeans. He never made much of an effort for Halloween.

Dean, however, had gone all out, using a transfiguration spell on himself so he looked just like You-Know-Who, hoping to scare everyone. Though the Dark Lord had been rendered magic-less, killed and his body and all of his destroyed Horcruxes locked up in Azkaban forever in an escape-proof cell underground guarded by seven dragons and two mountain trolls as well as around-the-clock Aura watch, people were still scared of him returning.

"Ready." Harry said, satisfied with his appearance. Ron smiled and they went down to the Great Hall together, to the Halloween Dance. They met Hermione and Ginny on the way down, hand in hand. Hermione was dressed as a goblin, with a mask and her hair slicked down and Ginny was dressed, rather sluttily, as a mermaid complete with seaweed bra.

"How's our little lesbian couple tonight then?" Ron asked with a smirk. He knew they didn't like the word 'lesbian' they preferred 'gay'. Ginny stuck her tongue out and pulled Hermione along in front of the boys.

"Is Draco dressing up?" Ron asked Harry. The black-haired boy shrugged

"I think so, hopefully it'll be something sexy.." Harry smirked, hoping to God it was. "He'd better, he made me wear these stupid things." he pointed to his ears

"I don't know if Nev's dressing up, I haven't seen him today.." Ron said.

"Isn't that him over there?" Harry asked, pointing to what looked like a giant potato coming towards them, Neville's face grinning at them through a hole in the front and legs waddling forwards.

"Oh God..." Ron groaned

"Hey, Ronny!" Neville called, waving awkwardly in the restricting costume

"Hi..." Ron replied, looking at the costume blankly "A potato? That's your costume. A potato."

"Yep, I made it myself." he said grinning. Harry stopped himself laughing and left the couple to find his own boyfriend. He found Crabbe and Goyle at the food table, stuffing their faces

"Hey, guys, is Draco around?" he asked them. Goyle swallowed his mouthful of cake noisily and pointed over to the side of the room. Draco was leaning against the wall, arms crossed lazily, looking around for him. Harry smiled, thanked Goyle and went over to him. "Hi, honey.." he said, holding him around the waist. Draco smiled, resting his hands on the broad firm chest, looking up

"About time, I've been here for ages."

"Sorry, had to get ready.." he said, pecking him on the forehead. He looked down at the blonde's outfit. He was very glad to see he'd fulfilled his hopes that it was sexy. It was a fitted black coat, reaching below his knees, the hem purposefully ripped. He wore a tall black pointed hat, the tip crooked and hanging over, black skinny jeans and black high-heeled boots. He was also sporting a black dog-collar and bandages were visible where the coat was open, wrapped roughly around his slender chest and neck. The top of the sleeves on the coat were cut to show his shoulders and the coat collar flared out around his neck. _(a/n: drool =3) _Harry grinned "Awesome.." he breathed, kissing his soft lips. Draco smiled

"Thanks." he looked at Harry's so-called 'costume' "Not much effort in that, huh?" he asked with a small smirk. Harry shrugged

"Left my cat-suit at home." Draco laughed

"You wore the ears though!" he said, gesturing to them "You're still hot.."

"Not as hot as you." Harry replied. Draco giggled and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. They ignored the muttering and stares they'd attracted and made out, tongues and all.

"Jeez, could you guys be anymore gay?" muttered Ginny as she and Hermione appeared through the crowds

"Could you two be anymore lesbian?" Harry replied casually, a small smirk on his lips. Ginny stuck up her middle finger at him and sauntered off, Hermione in tow, waving at them cheerily. "Girls.." he muttered, taking Draco's hand and leading him over to where Ron and Neville were stood chatting.

"...Is Nev dressed as a potato?" Draco asked, frowning. Harry nodded with a laugh. Draco laughed and they joined the other couple. Neville grinned as usual

"Hiya!"

"Hi, Spud." Draco said, raising a slim blonde eyebrow. Neville laughed

"Like it?" he asked, looking down at his bizarre costume

"Its, um, lovely.." Draco said with a giggle. Neville laughed

"It is a bit weird, I suppose..."

"A bit?" Ron muttered with a smirk. Neville smiled and somehow managed to kiss the slightly shorter redheaded boy.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet."

"So are you two." Neville said. Draco smiled and stretched up to kiss Harry

"Thanks.." Harry put an arm around his boyfriend

Snape walked past at this moment. He wasn't wearing a costume but he didn't really need one, he was creepy enough. Harry looked at him, just in time to see him look away from them with a smirk. He looked at the others, frowning _(a/n: originally had Snape in a pink wet suit, flippers and Scuba gear but this works better with the sequel ;D)_

"What's his problem?" Draco shrugged, and just then the band that was playing, the _Pumpkin Smashers_, started playing a new song at which Draco squealed "I love this song! Let's go dance, Harry!" he laughed, pulling his boyfriend to the dance floor. Ron and Neville were content to stand and watch.

The two laughed, watching their friends dancing. They were both great dancers, completely ruling the floor. Other couples joined in, including Hermione and Ginny. Harry did the waltz with Hermione, at which she laughed as she was swept across the dance floor. Ginny and Draco were doing dirty moves and Ron noticed, with a chuckle, Professor McGonagall giving them disapproving looks. The song finished and everyone cheered. Draco and Harry returned to the other couple, slightly out of breath but grinning

"That was fun." Draco laughed.

"Now here's a song for all the cute couples here tonight. This is _Hold Me Close In The Full Moon's Light."_ said the band's singer as a slower, romantic song started up. Draco and Harry looked at each other and smiled. Harry brought Draco closer to himself and Draco's arms snaked round his torso, resting his head on his chest. They only moved a little, shifting from one foot to the other, embracing to the soft beat.

Draco look up at Harry, Harry looking looked back down at him

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed, sweet and soft. They glanced over at the other couple, Ron was having trouble getting his arms around Neville's costume so they took to holding hands against Nev's chest. They chuckled softly, staying in their comfortable, safe embrace.

The song finished and everyone cheered.

"Thank you, Hogwarts! This'll be our last song tonight so get dancing. One, two, one, two, three, four!" the next song started. Draco smiled at Harry, who smirked back

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Draco asked

"I do believe I am." Harry said before grabbing Draco's hand and taking him off out of the Hall. Ron and Neville saw them go.

"I wonder where they're going." Ron laughed

* * *

The Shrieking Shack was their place. They met there very often after lights out. It was private, comfy, albeit a little dusty. They could be together there, knowing they would never be discovered. Outsiders were too afraid of the 'haunted' house, people of Hogwarts knew what they got up to and didn't disturb. It was their Love Shack. _(a/n: *snort laugh*)_

Harry led his boyfriend in by the hand and they sat on the bed sheets, which they changed every time they came here.

"Ready?" Harry asked

"Of course." Draco replied with a smile. Harry grinned, turned out his wand, covering the room in darkness. A creak of bedsprings as weight shifted, giggling, flump as two people lay down together.

* * *

"They'll be gone for a while." Ron said with a smirk as the other couple left the Hall. Neville smiled and nodded.

"Why don't we have a place?" he asked after a moment. Ron looked up at him with a slight frown

"What do you mean?"

"You know, where we can...do it. They've got the Shack, what do we have?"

"Well...nothing, I suppose.." Ron said slowly. "There isn't really anywhere we could use.."

"What about a bathroom or something?"

"That's a bit weird, isn't it?" Ron said "Maybe some place in Hogsmeade.."

"We should look around. The Shrieking Shack is great but it's taken... Maybe we could ask Draco and Harry if we can borrow it sometime." Ron's ears went red, a trait which Neville found adorable and sexy

"That's weird too!"

"So? We haven't done it for three months!"

"I know that but...it's strange if we do it the same place as them..."

"We'll find somewhere, ok?" Neville said, petting his flaming hair. Ron smiled

"Yeah, ok."

**Well? Like? Funny? Stupid? Ok? **

**Review and look out for the sequel :D**

**PMK nut xx**


End file.
